


Diamond Ring

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2014) [23]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade wants AJ to meet his mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond Ring

**Author's Note:**

> day 23 of my challenge.

"Got any bad news for me today?" AJ puts her hands on her hips, staring up at Wade.

He smirks and leans down into her space. "And if I do?" 

"You'll be sleeping on the couch?" She closes the distance and kisses him. "Dork. Hi."

"Hello, beautiful." He picks her up easily and she wraps her legs around his waist. "Dinner?"

"Of course. Where are we going?"

"Well, since we're in England... My Mum invited us over for dinner. If you want..."

"You want me to meet your mom? For real?" 

"Of course, I do, duck." Wade kisses her softly. "I'd love it if you met my mum as my girlfriend. Since I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Wade lifts an eyebrow. "Besides, I can't very well introduce my fiancé to my mum when she's never met her as my girlfriend, now can I?"

AJ's eyes go wide and she kisses him. "Oh my god, Wade!"

Wade grins. "I've got your ring waiting for you. I do want you to meet my mum before I officially propose."

AJ kisses him again.


End file.
